


give me forever for a while

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kitten Harry Styles, Kittenplay, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oh also, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Louis, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, So Much Dirty Talk, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, and lots of petnames i'm sorry, harry is still very much a sub in this despite the fact that he tops here, i am the #1 dom/top louis stan so do not worry friends, i wanted to give myself a challenge so i decided to write topping from the bottom, just as louis is very much a dom despite his bottoming here, louis is a dom through and through in this, louis just loves harry so much, the kittenplay is fairly light so don't worry if you're not too into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: “Playtime already?” Louis asks with a light laugh, voice still a little raspy with sleep. Harry just nuzzles into his hand, humming happily as Louis pets his hair.“How d’you want it, love?” He asks, shifting so Harry’s kneeling between his legs. Harry smirks a little and looks up at him wordlessly, cocking his head. Louis hums in understanding.“Mm. You wanna be my kitty? My sweet little kitten?” Harry nods, grinning, and Louis leans down to loop the thin leather collar around his neck. He wraps his legs around Harry, digging his heels into his lower back to pull him closer as he tightens the collar’s buckle. Harry preens, a blush rising in his cheeks. He feels so pretty in his collar, always has. Louis laughs at his expression.“C’mere, little kitten.” Harry sits back on his heels and cocks his head to the side, smirking as if to say, “ Make me.”or, light sweet kittenplay because Harry owns multiple collars and he has to use them for something, right?





	give me forever for a while

  
Harry hears the birds before he sees them. He’s awake, but he keeps his eyes shut, just listening to the soft chirping and feeling the mattress next to him rise and fall with Louis’ heavy breaths. Harry’d kicked the blankets off in the night - they’re bunched in a heap around his feet. He’s lying on his back in just his briefs, one arm under his head and the other wedged under Louis’ head as a makeshift pillow. Louis’ lying next to him on his belly, wearing Harry’s t-shirt. He’s got his arm slung around Harry’s waist.

Harry opens his eyes a tiny bit, just enough to see the early morning sunshine painting the walls of their room pink and golden. He glances over at Louis and has to open his eyes fully to take in the sight of him. He’s gorgeous all the time but especially when he’s sleeping. His features are so beautiful and delicate, lashes fluttering a little as he dreams. Harry doesn’t want to wake him, but he can’t resist brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Louis stirs, wordlessly mumbling. He frowns and pulls Harry closer to him until they’re spooning. He presses a small kiss to Harry’s shoulder but the smile on Harry’s face fades fast when Louis fits his hips against his ass. He’s more than a little hard in his briefs, and Harry’s cock is definitely interested in that. He squirms a little, heat flashing through his body as his cock chubs up. Louis’ fingertips are moving lightly over Harry’s ribcage, achingly close to his nipples.

Harry grinds back a little, and Louis gasps in his sleep then wakes. His voice is raspy with sleep. “Harry.” Harry _mm_ ’s and tangles his hand with Louis’. Louis pushes his hips against Harry’s ass, then slides his hand out of Harry’s grip. He feels his way down his chest, palms clumsily at the front of his briefs. “Mm. You too?”

Harry turns and strains his neck to press a kiss to the nearest part of Louis he can reach - the crown of his head. Louis laughs a little, moves his head to allow Harry access to his neck. Harry flips over on his other side so they’re face to face. He settles Louis’ hands on his waist and starts to kiss sloppily up his neck. “Yeah,” Louis mumbles, melting against Harry’s lips.

Harry mouths hungrily down to his collarbone and bites lightly at the golden skin there. Louis’ brow furrows, hips twitching a little. “Ooh. Teeth? This early?” Harry grins. “S’never too early for teeth.” Louis smiles at that, pulling Harry closer. He lets Harry push his knee between his legs, then moans softly as Harry starts to grind against his thigh. “Mm. Not too early for _that_ .” Harry slips his hand between them to rub Louis through his briefs.

“Oh - _fuck_ , Harry.” Harry’s hips stutter a little as he ruts against Louis’ thigh. “God, can we -?” He asks, panting. Louis hums contentedly, rolling his hips. Harry gasps. “Wanna - oh, _god_ \- want you to tell me what to do.” Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s waist. “Don’t you always?” Harry can hear the teasing smile in his voice.

“Please, Lou. Wanna fuck,” Harry whines. Louis rolls his hips again, and Harry keens and tosses his head back. “What if I’m feeling lazy, Haz? Could just get off like this,” He murmurs, nipping at the exposed skin at Harry’s throat. “Wanna fuck,” Harry repeats. “You woke me up, love. I could still be asleep right now,” Louis reasons, his voice calm and collected. Harry grinds on his thigh harder, properly humping his leg. “Please, please, _please_ ,” He mumbles into Louis’ neck. “Mm. You know I love it when you beg.”

Harry suddenly stills, then sits up. Louis immediately sits up, too, a hand pressed to Harry’s back. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asks, concerned, but Harry just crawls over to their nightstand. He reaches in the drawer and sifts through a few items before he finds his favorite leather collar, buttery soft and perfectly worn-in. He pulls it out and offers it to Louis. Louis licks his lips and takes the collar from his hands. Harry moves off the bed and kneels expectantly at his feet.

“Playtime already?” Louis asks with a light laugh, voice still a little raspy with sleep. Harry just nuzzles into his hand, humming happily as Louis pets his hair. “How d’you want it, love?” He asks, shifting so Harry’s kneeling between his legs. Harry smirks a little and looks up at him wordlessly, cocking his head. Louis hums in understanding.

“Mm. You wanna be my kitty? My sweet little kitten?” Harry nods, grinning, and Louis leans down to loop the thin leather collar around his neck. He wraps his legs around Harry, digging his heels into his lower back to pull him closer as he tightens the collar’s buckle. Harry preens, a blush rising in his cheeks. He feels so pretty in his collar, always has.

Louis laughs. “C’mere, little kitten.” Harry sits back on his heels and cocks his head to the side, smirking as if to say “ _Make me_.” Louis laughs again, then leans over to rummage in their bedside table. He takes out a thin strip of leather attached to a length of chain, and _fuck_ , Harry knows what that is - almost whines at the sight of it. Louis hooks the leash easily on the loop of Harry’s collar, and Harry feels himself slip into a different headspace.

Louis leans back, taking in the sight as he rests on his elbows. Harry wants him to fucking _devour_ him - wants to get fucked so hard he forgets his own name, wants to bounce on Louis’ cock until he cries. He’s desperate to climb up his body and nose along his jawline, but he settles for gazing hungrily over Louis’ chest and tummy. His dick thickens as Louis dips his hand back into the drawer, tossing a bottle of lube onto the bed.

A shiver runs down Harry’s spine as he starts sifting through the various tails in the drawer, finally settling on one made of fluffy pink fur. The stainless steel plug it’s attached to catches the light, making Harry’s heart beat faster in his chest. He bites his lip a little, fingernails digging into his thighs as Louis leans forward to slide the matching pink cat ears onto Harry’s head. “Good kitty,” He murmurs, and Harry lets his eyes shut in pleasure. He leans forward and presses a few kisses to Louis’ knee and inner thigh, wordlessly telling him “ _Love you, love that you do this for me._ ”

He can hear the smile in Louis’ voice as he says, “C’mon, you. Get up here.” Harry crawls onto the bed next to him and lets Louis tug him down over his lap so his bum is in the air. He props his chin in his hands so he can turn to watch. Louis touches Harry with soft fingertips, pulling his briefs off of him and dropping them to the floor. He gently massages over the backs of Harry’s thighs and the swell of his bum. “So sweet and obedient for me. The loveliest kitten - aren’t you?” Harry positively _glows_ at the praise, eating it up.

“Always so beautiful. My pretty kitty.” He watches with wide eyes as Louis starts to slick his fingers with lube, rubbing it between the pads of his fingertips to warm it up. He scratches lightly at the backs of Harry’s upper thighs with one hand and pets gently at Harry’s entrance with the index finger of his other. Harry mewls a little, breathing getting unsteady. “S’okay, angel. You’re already doing so well for me, darling, so well.”

Louis keeps thumbing over Harry’s hips and thighs with one hand as he slowly presses his finger fully into him. “Okay, baby?” Harry nods quickly. “Another?” He nods again, sucks his own finger into his mouth to keep himself quiet as Louis slides a second finger in alongside the first one. “Look at how well you open up for me, kitten. Just gorgeous.” Louis’ voice is hushed, reverent like he’s in awe of Harry. Probably is. “You take my fingers so well, baby, so prettily.”

A bead of sweat forms at Harry’s brow as Louis moves his fingers inside him, tantalizingly slowly. “Gonna add a third, sweetheart.” Harry fists his hands in the sheets, aching to cry out as Louis slides a third finger deftly inside him. He feels full, so _full_ and stretched in the best possible way. Hell, he craves this feeling when he doesn’t have it. His cock is fully hard between his legs now, probably dripping onto Louis’ sweatpants. He doesn’t even want to think about the way Louis’ cock is probably stretching the front of his joggers for fear of coming on the spot, but his mouth waters a little at the mere suggestion.

Louis’ fingers are so agonizingly slow inside him, so full but not _fast_ enough, that Harry finds himself rutting his hips back, fucking himself shallowly on Louis’ fingers. His jaw drops at the feeling; it’s just what he needs. Louis doesn’t let him get far, though - he stops him with a hand wrapped firmly around his hip. He shakes his head, tutting softly. “All this talk about how good of a kitty you are and then you try to rush me? Greedy, greedy, greedy. Naughty kitten.”

Harry’s face falls and he melts into Louis’ lap, letting his body go completely lax and curling into his warmth in an apology. “S’alright, love. Don’t worry. Gonna give you what you need.” Louis crooks his fingers inside Harry in a way that sends pleasure zipping up his spine. Then, Harry feels the tickle of his pink tail on the inside of his thigh. He’s trying to stay quiet, but he can’t help the desperate whine that falls from his lips as Louis slowly withdraws his fingers. He grinds his cock against Louis’ thigh a little as he slicks up the plug attached to the tail.

“Gonna plug you now, sweetie,” He says quietly and presses his free hand to Harry’s lower back, fingers still wet and warm. Harry licks his lips and nods quickly. His mouth falls open in the next breath as Louis slides his plug easily inside him. Louis hums in appreciation. “Does that feel nice, kitten? Hm?” Harry whimpers in pleasure as Louis adjusts the plug inside him. He actually has to bite his wrist to keep from crying out when Louis reaches beneath him to give his cock a light tug. “Good boy. Sit up for me, honey.” Harry complies quickly, moving to kneel next to him.

He’ll never get used to the sensation of his tail swinging between his legs, soft against his thighs while he’s full up from the plug and desperately hard. “Think I want you on top. Want you inside me.” Louis says as he tugs lightly on Harry’s collar, then leans back a little. He smiles when he sees Harry’s eyes on his crotch. “Little kitten. So sweet for me.” Harry bites his lip, tears his gaze away from Louis’ cock and meets his eyes wordlessly.

“You gonna fuck me how I like it, hm? Gonna let me use you so I can come?” Harry nods obediently. The words are filthy, but they’re sweet in Louis’ mouth. He speaks softly, tenderly as he cards gently through Harry’s hair and touches at the cat ears nestled in his dark curls. “My little kitten. My baby,” Louis murmurs. Harry wraps a tentative hand around Louis’ ankle, and Louis drops a kiss to the top of his head before he lies fully back on the bed. “C’mere, angel.” Harry scrambles over to him, kneeling on the sheets next to him. He glances furtively - longingly - at Louis’ briefs; he can see how his cock curves thickly against his stomach. Harry unconsciously licks his lips.

Louis’ quiet laugh echos around the room and raises goosebumps on Harry’s skin. His voice is teasing. “What’s the matter, kitten? Something wrong?” Harry bites his lip again, looking pointedly at Louis’ cock. He’s definitely been submissive with partners before Louis, but he never used to _beg_ like this for anyone else. It’s abundantly obvious that he’s asking for permission to touch, to make Louis feel good.

“Oh, I see. Wanna touch me, kitten? Get me off?” Harry nods fervently. Louis hums in response, lazily reaches down and palms at his dick. Harry’s clenches around his plug at the sight. It must show on his face because Louis laughs lightly. “Can’t be getting to you yet, H. You haven’t even started fucking me.”

Harry blushes, stares guiltily down at his own painfully hard cock. “ _I’m trying to_ ,” He wants to say, but he learned a long time ago that kittens aren’t supposed to make noise. He likes it like that; hell, he _loves_ it like that. He loves touching Louis to communicate and, when he’s not allowed to touch, loves letting Louis decide what he likes and when he likes it.

Louis slides his briefs off of himself, kicking them to the foot of the bed. He tugs on Harry’s leash, pulling him closer to his crotch until he’s nosing down his cock, breath heavy and hot against it. “I don’t trust curious kittens not to go wandering off on their own,” He murmurs. Louis of course knows that Harry isn’t going anywhere - he’d be content to die between his legs, would spend the rest of his life there if he could. Every time Louis pulls him closer, though, another bead of pre-come spills from Harry’s cock. That’s reason enough to keep this up.

Louis hooks his finger in the metal loop at the front of Harry’s collar, pulls him up to his face so that their lips are barely brushing together. “You can touch now,” He whispers, voice a breath that tickles Harry’s nose. They stay like this for _so_ achingly long, close enough that Harry could touch, could fuck his tongue down Louis’ throat like he wants to, but he knows he’s not supposed to. After an eternity of tension and frustration, Louis gently shoves him back.

Harry wastes no time, straddles Louis immediately and gets his hand around his length. “Pretty kitty, all curled up in my lap,” Louis says, voice deeper and scratchier as Harry smooths his pre-come over his dick. He fits his hand against Harry’s lower back and pulls him closer, jostling him on his lap. He keeps his hand on his back as he pulls lightly on his tail then brings the end of it around to Harry’s front.

Harry quickens his rhythm, tugging at him more roughly. Louis reaches back again and presses on the plug with his knuckle so that it slides more deeply inside him. Harry just mewls, aching for it. Louis tickles his inner thigh with the end of Harry’s pretty pink tail, then drapes the softness over Harry’s cock, stiff against his tummy. “Ooh. Kitten’s hard, isn’t he?” Louis murmurs through half-lidded eyes, as unaffected by this as he would be if Harry was, like, combing his hair instead of jacking him off. It’s all part of it, though - gets Harry so hot knowing he has to work for it.

Louis smiles a little, nudging at the plug again. “Want me to take care of myself? So I can make you come? Or are you having too much fun?” A smirk plays at his lips; Harry shakes his head hard, moves his hand faster. “You gonna fuck me now?” Louis pulls slightly at the leash. If he weren’t ridiculously hard and leaking right now, Harry’d think he really _was_ unaffected by this. He certainly doesn’t cut much of an intimidating figure, lying lazily back with an arm folded under his head. “Actually...that’s not a question. Want you to fuck me now. ‘M getting impatient.”

Harry pouts a little but pulls his hand off Louis’ cock, stares down at the slick mess of pre-come covering his palm. “S’okay, kitten,” Louis soothes. He grabs Harry’s wrist and moves it down to his cock, helps him wrap his wet fingers around himself. “Nice and wet for me, yeah?” He asks softly, and Harry nods, whimpering and biting at his lip as he slowly jacks himself off.

“Good. These, too.” Louis brings Harry’s other hand up to his mouth, pushes his fingers inside so he’s sucking on them. “So pretty, all full up for me,” Louis murmurs. He watches for a moment until Harry starts to drool a little around his own fingers. Then Louis parts his legs slightly and takes Harry’s hand from his mouth. “Open me up, love.” Harry’s breathing is rapid and his heart is beating in his chest, but he wills his hands not to shake as he reaches down to touch lightly at Louis’ hole. Louis sucks in a breath, head tipping back. “Good. Keep going.”

Harry bites his lip, then slides his finger fully inside. Louis takes it easily. “More,” He groans, spreading his legs even wider. Harry presses a second finger into him, hesitates for a moment, and scissors them apart. Louis gasps out a “ _Jesus_ ,” and yanks at Harry’s leash. “Didn’t - _fuck_ \- say you could do that, kitten.” Harry knows he shouldn’t, but Louis’ reaction is so lovely, so hot, that he does it again. The broken moan that falls from Louis’ lips is well worth it - makes Harry’s cock twitch against his stomach.

Louis’ eyes snap open and he pulls at Harry’s leash again, harder this time. “Naughty kitten. Bad boy. You don’t do what Daddy asks, you’ll have to be punished.” Harry reddens and looks away guiltily, but Louis grabs his chin and turns his head toward him. “Look at me when I speak to you.” Harry blushes harder. “You’re still gonna fuck me, ‘cuz I don’t want this-” He squeezes Harry’s length lightly. “-to go to waste.” Harry breathes out a “okay, Daddy”, but Louis’ brow furrows. “I’m not finished yet. I don’t want you to come until I tell you to.”  

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but closes it when Louis shakes his head. “Bad kitties have to learn their lessons.” He pushes Harry back a little so he’s kneeling, then sucks his own fingers into his mouth. Harry tries to look away, he knows he’s been bad and doesn’t deserve to watch, but Louis pulls on his leash again. He brings his slick fingers down to his hole, slides two of them easily inside himself with a sharp gasp. “Want you to see what you’re - _ungh_ \- missing.”

Harry’s heart crawls into his throat at the sight of Louis touching himself. He reaches out to touch his ankle, desperate to feel close to him, but Louis pulls at his leash again. “No touching. Hands behind your back.” Harry complies, swallowing thickly. Louis slides a third finger into himself, whining like he knows it makes Harry harder. He even fucks himself on his fingers for a moment, sweat beading at his brow. “Could come just like this,” He breathes, but smiles at Harry’s distraught expression.

He withdraws his fingers from himself, grabs Harry’s hip with his hand still slick. “C’mon then. Fuck me.” Harry scrambles forward, wraps a hand around his cock and lines up to Louis’ entrance. He meets Louis’ eyes for just a moment, the contact searing hot and intimate, before pressing himself slowly inside. Like always, it’s _so_ much - unfathomably good. Harry whites out a little with the sensation of Louis all around him.

He mewls, vaguely registering Louis’ voice saying, “Move, angel. C’mon. You can do it.” Harry starts to thrust in tiny motions, Louis pulling him in hot and tight. The heat coiling in Harry’s tummy is practically ready to burst, and knowing he’s not meant to come until Louis says so makes everything even hotter. Harry wraps a hand around Louis’ thigh to pull him closer, but Louis tugs on his leash. “I said no touching.” His voice is thin, strained like he’s struggling not to come, too.

Harry puts his hands behind his back, but keeps his hips moving. “Good. Harder, love.” He furrows his brow as he fucks into Louis harder, hips rutting into him desperately. This angle is difficult - Harry kneeling between Louis’ legs and not allowed to use his hands - but it allows for maximum submission, and nothing gets Harry off more. “Faster.” Sweat drips down the back of Harry’s neck, sliding under his collar. He snaps his hips up as fast he can manage, struggling not to cry out at the change in sensation. His plug slides deeper into him with every thrust, brushing lightly against his prostate.

It’s so much, and he’s so sensitive - he has to dig his fingernails into his palms to keep from coming. Then, Louis full-on _whimpers_ and Harry nearly comes right there on the spot. Louis smiles devilishly up at him because he knows how much this gets to Harry, and starts talking. “Oh - fuck me, _yeah_ \- that’s so good, honey - right there -” Louis’ eyes slide shut, face flushed. He looks downright gorgeous, like some kind of fallen angel.

Harry mewls a little as Louis continues to moan, filthy words falling effortlessly from his mouth. “God, yeah - oh, fuck - so fucking close, keep it up, baby -” Harry fucks into him as fast and hard as his body will allow, jostling Louis on the bed with the force. He struggles to keep his hands behind his back, he’s so desperate to touch. Just wants to cradle Louis’ face in his hands, wants to hold him and kiss him.

“Yeah, that’s it - right there, kitten - oh, fuck - _oh_ , fuck - _oh_ , fuckfuckfuck -” The burn in Harry’s thighs is well worth it because Louis’ mouth is suddenly falling open. He’s coming a second later with a broken whine and a hiccup. He comes all down his chest, white ribbons against his golden skin.

“Christ...Jesus Christ…” He sighs, voice nothing but a reedy thin whisper. He blinks down at himself, then lazily trails his fingers through the come on his chest. He lifts his hand to Harry’s mouth. “Taste?” Harry opens obediently and sucks Louis’ fingers clean of the salty, heady taste. “That’s my good kitty,” Louis murmurs, scratching at Harry’s head. “You can pull out now.”

It physically _hurts_ that Harry’s still hard as he pulls out, shuddering a little as his cock snaps wetly back up to his tummy. His plug shifts inside him; he has to bite his tongue not to whine. He looks down at cock, swollen and pink, then back at Louis who just smiles sweetly. “You’re okay, love. Can I get you some water? You want a little massage?” Harry’s aching at the fact that they’re already doing aftercare when he hasn’t come yet. He wants to beg - hell, he’d willingly get on his knees to ask - but Louis hasn’t told him he can speak yet, so he knows they’re still playing.

Louis slides off the bed and crosses to their en suite. Harry can hear running water; he’s cleaning himself up. Now would be the perfect time to touch himself - he could get himself off quick and Louis would be none the wiser as long as he cleaned himself off after. The problem is that Harry just can’t bring himself to do it, not when he’s been told so explicitly to wait. He stares down at his cock with a set jaw until Louis pads quietly back into the room, glowing and already half-dressed in grey joggers. He’s carrying more clothes - another pair of joggers, Harry’s black ones.

He sits on the bed so Harry’s kneeling between his legs again, then unfolds the pair of sweatpants he’s carrying. “Let’s get you dressed, hm?” Harry makes a soft sound of protest, getting even more desperate to come. “No, no, no - none of that, angel,” Louis soothes in a quiet voice, helping Harry stand. “I’ll let you come, sweetie. Just not yet.” He guides Harry’s legs into the sweatpants, then pulls them up. Harry’s stiff cock tents the front of them obscenely, but Louis doesn’t react past a slight smirk.

He turns Harry around, humming in appreciation at the sight of his pink fluffy tail poking out from the waistband. “Good kitty. Sit in Daddy’s lap, yeah?” Harry melts into Louis’ arms, but the physical contact is a lot. It doesn’t help the state of his dick in the slightest. “Is it okay if Daddy watches some TV? I can give you a little massage if you want. Does that sound nice?” Harry hums in agreement. Louis drapes Harry’s leash over his shoulder, pushes him forward a little.

He turns their television on and flicks through to settle on some baking program on low volume. Then his soft fingertips are on Harry’s back, gently kneading out the knots. “My good boy. You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart. Got me off so well, and now look at you. Holding on just for me, aren’t you?” Harry moans a little. “Yeah. I know, darling. Shh, shh, shh - I’ll let you come soon.” He presses a soft kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades. “Safe word is always there if you need it.”

He’s quiet after that, focused on the TV program. Harry tries not to concentrate on the feeling of Louis’ body pressed against his, but it seems to be the only thing he _can_ concentrate on. After a few minutes, he squirms, panting a little. The plug nudges at his prostate and he gasps. He’s so, _so_ close to coming - if he keeps his legs together for too long, if Louis touches him in the wrong place, he knows he’ll come. Won’t be able to stop it, no matter how badly he wants to. Louis recognizes the shift in his body language immediately.

“You wanna kneel on the floor, love? Would that make it easier?” His voice is soft, concerned. Harry nods gratefully and moves to the floor. He kneels between Louis’ legs, back to the TV so that he can stare at Louis’ cock in his joggers. His plug jostles inside him at the change in position, his cock straining against the front of his sweats. Louis’ not really paying attention, just staring at the TV program. Harry licks his lips, devouring the sight of Louis’ crotch. He can tell that Louis’ already half-hard again, Jesus - he gets off on this dynamic just as much as Harry does.

Harry checks Louis’ eyes before tentatively pressing his cheek to Louis’ knee, laying his head against his leg. The only reaction he gets from Louis is a gentle scratching on the scalp. Harry decides to push his luck and presses a soft kiss to Louis’ knee. No response. He waits a few seconds, then kisses the inside of his thigh. Still nothing, but Harry’s cock definitely jumps inside his joggers. He presses a few more kisses to the same place, then starts to kiss slowly up his thigh. Louis’ hand freezes on his head for a moment, but he continues scratching.

Harry tentatively presses a kiss just to the left of Louis’ cock, where his thigh meets his hip. Louis lets a small whimper fall from his lips, and Harry finally moves his lips to his cock. He doesn’t mouth hungrily over it like he wants to, doesn’t try to suck him through his joggers - just presses kiss after chaste kiss up his clothed length. Louis’ breathing picks up, but his face doesn’t communicate any other reaction. His cock, on the other hand, hardens fully under Harry’s sweet kisses.

Harry finds his hips suddenly stilling - he almost starts coming, has to _tear_ himself back from the edge and focus on holding on. Louis recognizes his mewl of desperation because he scratches at Harry’s head again and whispers “Good boy.” Harry forces his head to stop spinning and leans in again to kiss up Louis’ dick. He revels in the feeling of Louis underneath him, growing harder against his mouth. He hums happily as Louis’ gentle hand in his hair turns into a fist, tugging at his curls.

Louis exhales slowly, pushing Harry’s head closer to his cock. “Feels good, love. You make Daddy feel so good.” Harry returns to his task with a renewed gusto, kissing him over and over. The heat in his belly bleeds through his body, all the way down to his toes. “My pretty kitty,” Louis murmurs hazily. Harry nuzzles against Louis’ cock, then moves up to press an open-mouthed kiss to the head. That’s when Louis finally - _finally_ \- tells him what he’s been aching to hear.

“You can come now, baby.” Harry’s letting go as soon as Louis says the word ‘come’, orgasm washing over him instantly in waves that only get stronger. His hips rut into nothingness as pleasure floods his senses.

He’s only vaguely aware of the fact that he’s coming in his pants, warmth spreading through his crotch, but he doesn’t care in the slightest. He’s too busy gasping, breath hitching in his throat over and over again. “Oh - oh - oh, _Daddy_ \- oh, oh -” Louis rubs his back through it, gentle and present.

Harry starts crying as he comes down, both because it feels so good and because he doesn’t want it to end. Louis soothes him, scratching softly at his shoulder blades. “S’okay, love. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Harry goes lax and pliant as Louis slides off the bed to wrap his arms around him.

Harry’s heartbeat slows when Louis takes him in his arms and holds him in his lap. “Good boy. So perfect for me.” They stay like that for so long, it’s so good that way - Louis brushing his fingertips lightly over Harry’s arms and back so as not to overwhelm him with too much physical stimuli. He whispers soothing praise into his ear, quietly telling him how good he always is, how beautiful he looks.

Harry starts to squirm when the plug inside him becomes too sensitive. He shuts his eyes and nuzzles into Louis’ chest. “Tail,” He whispers, and his voice is hoarse from not speaking for so long. Louis helps him onto all fours, gently pulls his sweatpants down to his knees so that he can ease the plug out of him. He sets it behind them on the bed. “You want to get cleaned up, love? Or cuddle some more?” Harry leans back against him. “Cuddle.”

Louis pets his hair, touching softly like Harry’s made of glass. “Collar on or off?” Harry thinks for a moment. “On,” He decides. “And the ears, love? On or off?” Harry cocks his head, figures that he’ll be able to snuggle closer with them off. “Off.” Louis slides them off of his head, tosses them onto the bed.

With gentle fingers, he unhooks the leash from his collar and sets it aside, too - a way of saying playtime is officially over. Harry melts back against him and hums contentedly as Louis holds him a little lighter, still easing off with his touches until Harry’s comfortable. He tucks his curls behind his ear, runs his fingers through his hair. “Love you. I love you so much, honey,” He murmurs in his ear.

Harry snuggles closer, burying his face in his neck. “Love you, too, Lou.” Harry breathes in Louis’ scent, reveling in his warmth. He cuddles closer to him so that Louis can wrap his arms fully around him. “You can take the collar off now,” He says quietly a few minutes later, when he feels like he’s finally returned to himself. Louis presses a kiss to his temple, then carefully undoes the collar and drops it to the floor. He kisses the back of Harry’s neck.

“Let’s run you a bath, honey. Does that sound nice?” Harry nods and nuzzles into his chest again. Louis laughs lightly, rubbing at Harry’s hip. “Gonna have to stand up to get to the tub, love.”

Harry whines and buries his head in his chest. “Carry me?” He asks, voice small. Louis kisses his temple again, then pats his bum and stands to pick him up.

Harry hangs onto him like a koala, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He’s content to spend the rest of his life wrapped around Louis, breathing his air and hearing his heartbeat. His heart flutters, like it always does, when he remembers the ring on his left hand and realizes that that's exactly what he's going to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! Thanks for reading this far! This drabble ended up a lot longer than I expected, but it was really fun to write! I wanted to write a little bit of kittenplay, considering the fact that Harry canonically owns multiple collars, so this happened. It was also really fun to write Louis topping from the bottom - I wanted to challenge myself to write that, as I was stuck with my other AU's. Speaking of which....Watch this page for my two longer H/L AU's, coming very soon! One features Harry as a horoscope writer and the other features Louis as a relationship counselor. I'm also in the early stages of writing a Bigfoot hunting AU; Harry's working in the gift shop of the Bigfoot museum and Louis comes to town trying to catch footage of Bigfoot on tape. (You can thank Buzzfeed Unsolved for that idea, haha :-)) All three of course feature smut, and hopefully some interesting plot. As always, thanks so much for reading. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
> BTW: If you have something you'd like to see me write in the future, feel free to leave it down below. It doesn't have to be limited to smut prompts.
> 
> Keep an eye out for those AU's! :-) Be nice, be good :-)
> 
> title courtesy of girls like u by blackbear


End file.
